dragaerafandomcom-20200214-history
Kragar
Ex-Dragonlord. Entered Jhereg after being kicked out of the House of the Dragon. He worked for a minor boss named Nielar for a while on different duties. He joined Vladimir Taltos's organization since the beginning and worked as his most trusted officer with numerous duties. Before that, he used to work with Vlad as a partner to do whatever Nielar told them to do. The two worked well together. At some point, he became Mario's business agent. Seven feet tall, medium light brown hair, thin angular face. Upon passive observation, there is nothing to distinguish him - in fact, it requires some attention to realize that he's a Dragon. Very sneaky, although whether it's a natural ability or practiced skill is still up in the air. Usually, he's never noticed unless he announces his presence. Sometimes, he is sat upon and teleported accidently. He claims the reason he was exiled from House Dragon was because his natural sneakiness affected his presence as a commander during battle. There is no record of him doing "work". Good with thrown knives, a swordsman and a sorcerer. History During his time in the House of the Dragon, Kragar met Morrolan e'Drien, although the circumstances surrounding this encounter are mysterious (Kragar is shown once to express a snide attitude to his pretentiousness). Kragar exile from House Dragon was self-explained as 'his orders on the battlefield receiving no attention from soldiers' presumably due to them failing to hear them owing to his natural sneakiness, thus leading to his banishment from the House. Unlike a typical Dragon, Kragar did not wish to return to House Dragon - his attitude towards them generally matches that of a Jhereg. His career in the Jhereg began as an enforcer for Nielar upon the condition that he would never have to give orders. His duties included debt collection and bouncer duty. It was around this time that Kragar also began acting as a business agent for Mario, which, by the time of Dzur he had been doing for around ninety years - possibly ever since his expulsion from the House of Dragon. A couple of years later Kragar met Vladimir Taltos, who recently entered the Jhereg Organization, as part of a debt collection operation where they cooperatively threatened and beat an Orca. During this period, Nielar had been working for a boss named Welok who mysteriously disappeared. His position was taken by an ineffective boss called 'Tagichatn' whose weakness was first exploited by another high-up named Laris who ran his own organization within Tagichatn's, then Vladimir Taltos who assassinated him and took over what was left of it. Vladimir recruited Kragar to help maintain his property among other of his acquaintances. Kragar's work involved delving into unspecified sources to find out information, usually biographical or geographical, and is usually quite successful and quick. He shows unusual loyalty for a Jhereg, and both have saved each other's lives enough times to rely on each other. Vladimir is exiled from the Organization after messing with figures in the Jhereg Council and generally working against their interests. He chose Kragar to inherit all of his territory except South Adrilankha (which Cawti was given). Kragar overcame his near invisibility by writing a lot of notes around his office. He hired a new secretary named Yenth after Vladimir's former secretary betrayed him. Also, around this time Kragar starts to show the Dragonlord side of himself more than before. Dragonlords are known for being heading towards opposition, including (perhaps especially) threats against their life. Kragar decides to help Vladimir in his anti-Organization plans despite the passive threat to his position. Quotables :"I'm right here boss." :"I believe so also. Since we both believe it, we might as well assume it's true." Category:Characters Category:Jhereg